Never Let Me Go
by LittleLotte89
Summary: " I feel you so close, Shun, closer that anyone who's ever been close to me before. Your warmth is so intense it almost hurts. " [ A very intense moment between Hyoga and Shun: while Hyoga is so close to death and Shun seems to be his only savior, they both realize how deeply they care about each others ]


Shun.

Please, don't leave me.

Even if I told you not to care about me, even though my lips have spoken words that my heart is still denying, don't leave me.

I don't wanna leave this world so soon and I just can't die right now, 'cause I haven't fulfilled my role as a Saint yet.

I can't give up on everything I believe and I can't lose my friends, all my faithful fellows.

I cannot lose you.

I can't imagine how my life would be without you, even though this might seems weird, crazy and totally absurd.

'Cause, isn't it absurd? Isn't it absurd that right now, while I'm facing the death, you're the only person I am really afraid of losing?

The only person I can think about.

It scares me, Shun, and I don't know what to think.

I don't know what it's happening to me, I don't know what you did to make me feel so confused right now, but I know for sure that I don't want to die before I know it.

I don't wanna leave this world without looking into your eyes for one last time, so please Shun... Don't let me go. Hold me closer, don't let anyone or anything part us, not even my will or my stupid sacrifice spirit.

Hold me close, as long as you can.

And even when I'm safe, don't ever stop holding me like this.

Hold on, Hyoga.

Please, hold on still. Don't let your pride and your altruism risk your life, don't even think about letting yourself fall.

Don't you even think about leaving me.

I can't lose you too, not after I've already lost Ikki. I can't let my destiny take away from me one of the most important person in my life.

Hold on, Hyoga, do it for me.

Non let fear overwhelming yourself and just have faith in me: I will save you, I swear, but you have to keep on fighting and you must never stop trusting me.

You have to trust me, because I will always be here.

No matter what, I will always be here for you and I will never deceive you, I'll never give you any reason to doubt.

I don't know a lot of things, Hyoga, but I know something for sure: At this time and for the rest of my life, I will never let you fall.

I feel you so close, Shun, closer that anyone who's ever been close to me before.

Your warmth is so intense it almost hurts.

I need to feel it again and I never wanna stop feeling it: your arms around me, your body protecting mine, your voice tenderly whispers me not to give up.

I don't want to give up, Shun.

I will never give up, as long as you're here with me.

So please, Shun, hold be close and don't let me go.

Just never let me go and stay by my side as long as you can.

Stay with me and keep protecting be, as you're doing right now.

And please, don't deceive me, because you're everything that I haven't lost yet, everything I still feel like it's worth going on.

I feel you Hyoga.

I feel your breath against my neck, your arms wrapped around my body, your heart beating fast as if it is about to crash into your chest.

It seems like I'm hearing your thoughts, a voice inside your mind that it keeps crying "Don't leave me, Shun. Just keep on holding me and never let me fall. Please."

_-_ S-Shun. -

It blows my mind when I hear you saying my name, just like when Ikki used to do the same. Yor voice is weak and it's begging me to be strong for the both of us and I just know that I cannot deceive you right now.

I know that I have to save you, Hyoga, and this is what I'm gonna do.

Even though it means that I have to give my own life to save yours.

So please, hold on still, and don't be afraid, 'cause you're everything I have left and everything that I really feel like it's worth to go on.

- Hyoga! Shun! Are you alright? -

Hyoga e Shun lift up their heads and carefully reached for the ground, glad to know that they were finally out of danger.

- Come one, just get up! - Seiya said – The Holy Armor is not safe yet. -

Hyoga and Shun nodded in silence and slowly got back on their feet, though they were still a little bit dazed. Then they looked at each other and suddenly felt pervaded by an incredible strenght, as if they had been stripped of any weakness.

As if, together, they could be able to face anything in this world.


End file.
